Halo: Into the Dark
by NickWithAShotgun
Summary: A side-project story featuring the Elite from Bonded Fate, Tavu 'Nacam. After a sudden and mysterious crash-landing, Tavu locates and enter's an odd looking building he has never seen before. Now he must last with haunted animal-like machines lurking around.
1. Crash

**AN: Hey. I want to see if this'll work well. Please do tell me if it's a good or bad crossover. Leave a review and tell me. If it's overall not doing well, I'll probably cancel it where it is at the time. Enjoy!**

Tavu 'Nacam was out flying over the surface of Earth. It had been some time since the end of the Human-Covenant war and by now, things were peaceful. His Spartan friend came to Sanghelios to visit him and his mate. She stayed there for now to get to know his species more while he hopped in the Banshee he stole from the Covenant to head to Earth. He knew his way to and from both planets quite easily, having done it a few times now. For the most part, he had befriended humanity. But something wasn't right this trip. He soon found out that when his Banshee's engine gave no warning that something was wrong with it. It just went out. Tavu had charged it before he left home, and the Banshee didn't have much energy usage. Despite having no explanation of the cause, the effect was obvious: he was going down. The vehicle shook his body around violently, slamming against the ground before screeching to a stop. The Sangheili flung open the hatch and got out, diving away as his ride exploded behind him. In the process of getting away, he smacked his head hard on the ground, which in combination with all the other hits to the face he took knocked him out.

When he did come too, Tavu groaned as he propped himself up on his knees and one hand while holding the other to his head. It took a moment for his vision to clear before he could do much. A voice came over his helmet comm. **''Tavu? Where are you? I thought you would make your visit quick.''** his Spartan friend and ally asked him.

He took a moment to stagger to his feet before replying. **''I have no idea where I am. But I'm not coming home by myself unless there's a vehicle for space out here. Unexpected crash destroyed my Banshee. No clue what caused it.''** he replied. He did say he would be as fast as he could to get back. He looked around a bit, noticing it was dark and there was a building ahead of him. He stared at something in a window. The thing was an odd shape, not really distinguishable from his perpsective. Whatever it was looked almost creepy. And it was staring back. Tavu blinked and it was gone. He took a quick scan of the area around him, grabbing his Battle Rifle of the ground. Nothing was near. He picked up his Needler and Energy Sword hilt and put them back where they belonged. He hadn't gotten a response from his friend. **''Shade? Can you hear me?''** he asked. Nothing came in return. Maybe the signal was off. **''I'm not alone here. Whatever that thing in the window was... I'm not liking this.''** he growled to himself, moving toward the building carefully.

Finally, Shade replied to him. **''You crashed? Are you alright?''** she asked.

 **''You didn't reply for a while.''** Tavu addressed. **''What happened?''**

Shade sighed a bit. **''Nothing. Your mate was talking to me. Asking me what you said. I had to say.''**

Now it was Tavu's turn to fall silent as he neared the doors. This was probably a bad idea... **''There's a building here. Something was in the window, staring at me. I need to investigate.''** he informed her.

 **''Alright, well... Stay safe. You know what happens when you die.''** Shade replied. Comm fell silent. Obviously the Spartan had just stopped talking and turned off her comms. Tavu did the same, before slowly pushing open one of the double doors. He started moving forward, taking a few sweeping glances around. Noticing a stage with two odd-looking statue-like things on it, he approached. They looked like animals that Shade knew and had told Tavu about. One was a brown bear looking creature, still as a statue, with a small black top hat, matching bow-tie and a microphone. At closer inspection, it looked like it had hand prints on it's face. The other looked like a chicken, wearing some kind of bib, reading ''LET'S EAT!'' and tufts of hair that looked like feathers on top. They definitely didn't look like they would come alive.

Somewhere behind him, a distant but still loud clanging noise made the Sangheili jump. He whipped around, aiming his Battle Rifle and looking for hostiles. He saw nothing and the noise stopped. He breathed heavily; he really wasn't expecting any company here. He turned back to the two animal 'statues' and took a step back in surprise at what he saw. Last time he checked, both were looking straight ahead, normally, but now they were suddenly staring directly at him. He cautiously waved a hand in front of the chicken's eyes. No response. He turned around and started to move away, staying alert. He never noticed that the chicken quietly started to follow him.

He moved quickly through some kind of dining area, looking around, hoping to find what made the clang earlier. The chicken kept following him for some time until he came across a hallway. It stopped and walked away, heading back to the stage. He kept moving down the hall, unaware of the camera watching him. At the end of the hallway was a metal door, closed. Perhaps that what made the clang. That meant someone was here. Tavu gently knocked on it. No response. He banged on the door. Nothing. He put a hand on his hip before turning around and starting to head back. _I really need to find another entrance to this room. Maybe there's another hallway..._ he reasoned to himself. He just barely turned the corner when something came rushing right at him. He was only able to catch a glimpse of it before it tackled him to the floor with a screech. It looked like a crimson fox, and for some reason, had a hook in place of it's right hand. It looked really badly worn down, but it wasn't its looks that surprised Tavu. It was the fact it moved, quickly at that. He didn't have much time to take in the details as once again, his head slammed against the ground and he fell unconscious. The animal-like thing picked him up and slung him over its metal shoulder before walking away.

 **AN: So there you have it, the start of this crossover story. Please tell me what you think and be honest about it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Animatronics

**''It's not going to fit inside, Boss.''**

The fox machine had stopped moving. Tavu started to wake up, although things weren't quite right. He was still being held by it, and it's almost robotic voice could barely be heard. It was talking to someone.

 **''Hmm... Then it's not what we thought. It does have a...weird shape.''**

What was going on? Another robotic voice? Were they talking about him? Sounded a little like it. Tavu opened his eyes a bit, trying to look around. All he could do was stare at the floor and listen to the conversation.

 **''Well, I hope you didn't hit its head** ** _too_** **hard.''**

The face of the chicken from the stage came into view, looking at Tavu. Its voice was much more feminine then the fox's. The fox moved him off it's shoulder and let him stand. He staggered a little, putting a hand to his head. He groaned a bit, looking between the fox and chicken. They looked to one another.

 **''Looks alive to me.''** the fox said, gesturing to him. **''It's standing and everything.''**

 **''Hey, since you guys can talk and everything, who the hell are you?''** Tavu interrupted. They both looked back to him. Before either could respond, the bear came to stand next to them. He had heard its voice earlier.

 **''I can answer that.''** it said. It motioned to the fox. **''He is Foxy,''** it them motioned to the chicken. **''and she's Chica. There is one other animatronic like us, but he isn't around right now. If you ever encounter a purple rabbit, that's Bonnie. He may attack you, like Foxy did. Don't be afraid. I am Freddy. Freddy** **Fazbear.''**

Tavu glanced between them. They seemed innocent. But he just had to wonder about what Foxy said earlier. **''Foxy said I wasn't going to 'fit inside'. What does he mean?''** he asked.

Freddy looked over to Foxy, who in turn gave a small sigh. **''Ya see, we thought you were something different. Just look behind you. You can make sense of it.''** Foxy answered, looking to the ground. Tavu looked over his shoulder to see an empty suit, looking the same as Freddy, only lifeless. Turning fully around, he picked up the head. He inspected it closely, looking inside it, at every detail. He took off his helmet and put it down, took a moment to think over what he was even doing and went to put the Freddy head on.

 **'' _It's me.''_**

Tavu staggered, dropping the head as he nearly fell backwards, only the arms of Chica stopping him from hitting his head again. Foxy and Freddy moved to look at his face. They looked like they were talking, but he couldn't hear them.

 **'' _It's me._ ''**

Something was behind them, and looked familiar. It was almost Freddy. There were a few major differences; it's fur was yellow instead of brown, it seemed to be slumped, it didn't have eyes. It was staring at _him_. Who was 'me'? Why was it talking to him? Could anyone else see it? It was gone in a blink and suddenly, he could hear the others again. Tavu mostly ignored them as they were mostly just talking to each other. Instead he picked up the head again and tried putting it on again. Naturally, it didn't fit. It was made to resemble a human head in a way. He'd have to come up with a workaround. For now, he just kept it with him.

Something caught everyone's attention. A camera, focused on them. Tavu put his helmet back on and started at it. **''Surveillance?''** he guessed. Chica nodded. **''Wonder who's watching the feed...''**

 **Mike Schmidt POV**

The metal door slammed shut as Bonnie got too close to entering the office of the Nightguard. It had been a really rough night so far, and Mike just wanted it to get to 6 AM already. He had defended himself against the purple rabbit at least three times now. The clock finally reached 4. That left two hours. Mike pulled up the Cameras again to check on them, ignoring the animatronic at the window tapping at the glass. So far, power was sustaining. 47% last time he checked. He just hoped it would be enough to last.

He didn't expect what he next saw on the camera for the Show Stage. It was perfectly normal for Bonnie, Chica and Freddy to be together, but they weren't. Instead, it was Freddy, Chica, Foxy and some other...thing. Mike wasn't focused on finding out what things were, just where they were. Never before had he seen such a thing. It was armored, and didn't look very similar to the others. It kinda seemed like those aliens that tried to wipe out humanity, so he heard on the new years ago. Was a new animatronic made to resemble one of those? All of them were facing the camera, which sent a chill down Mike's spine. He would much rather have them spread out the all together.

By this point, Bonnie was gone. Mike deactivated the door and it slid up smoothly. He checked the camera again, watching what seemed to be a conversation happen. Looked like the alien was asking about the cameras, which made some sense. It was also holding something. Mike couldn't make it out. Soon enough, though, the alien started to move away from the animatronics, and then Bonnie joined them. The man's heart rate picked up as he quickly tracked the probable animatronic coming for him. Its movement was sort of fluid, when compared to the others. Maybe it wasn't what he thought. The alien moved quickly, but not as fast as Foxy. It stopped occasionally as it passed other cameras and stared into them. Whatever it was, it was not getting its hands on this Nightguard. Soon enough it came to the last stretch of the hallway. It still moved slowly down towards the office and, when it got close enough, Mike slammed that door down before it could get in. He felt triumphant.

That feeling soon vanished as he got a good view of its face. Not the prettiest of sights. It seemed angry. The clock said it was about half-four. Pounding could be heard from the door. Mike checked the power quickly.

 ** _40%_**

He was uncomfortable. The pounding kept going. Unlike Foxy, this one was determined to bust it's way in. All to mistake Mike for an endoskeleton and stuff him into a Freddy suit. That thought of what the Phone Guy said made him shudder. He was sweating and silently cursing to himself. Either this one would get through or one of the others would get in the other way. There was no way he could risk shutting both doors. He snuck a peek at the feed from the camera again. Oddly, the four were still there. Had the alien told them to wait?

 _ **30%**_

Mike started breathing harder. This was terrifying. Whenever Foxy banged on the doors, the power would drain a lot faster. At least he only banged for a few seconds. This one was persistent. Every now and then, it looked through the window at Mike. All the noise was sure to attract the others. But still, they never moved. Just stood there, staring at the camera.

 _ **20%**_

Mike began to pray that this guy would stop. Power just kept going down. He held his ears at the horrible clanging and pounding of the metal. There was no way to stop this.

 _ **10%**_

Mike closed his eyes and just gave in. There was no way around it. This was his last night.

 _ **1%**_

 **''I give.''**


	3. Mystery

**Tavu 'Nacam POV**

Tavu was just about to shoulder barge into the door when it slid open without warning. He stumbled inside the room as everything became dark. He activated his Energy Sword for what little light he could get. It was enough to let him see a bit. Pretty soon he just gave up and turned on his night vision. In a chair near a desk at the front of the room sat a man. He was shaking. Tavu guessed he was scared, which he thought was fair enough. He moved closer to him and heard his terrified muttering. Several moniters were on the desk, all with black screens. Ignoring it, he moved closer to the man. He seemed to be dressed in formal clothes, as if he worked here. Why was what Tavu wanted to know.

 **Golden Freddy POV**

The golden animatronic kept a fair distance between him and the new visitor. It was out of pure curiosity. Never before had he seen anyone like it. He had tried talking to it earlier, but then it didn't have too good of a reaction. And now it had just caused a powerout. What was it doing? Golden Freddy followed it up to the Office. From there he watched invisibly from the window. No-one saw him. The man shaking in the chair looked up to the creature, terrified. They started talking. Golden Freddy ignored them.

He thought back briefly to the other animatronics. Could they keep their word on this one? He was there when they said they wouldn't attack. Did they mean the Nightguard as well? Nightguards at Freddy's never lasted long. With power out, Golden Freddy could just imagine Freddy marching right in. He glanced back to the two in the room, noticing that the man was backed up to a wall. Poor guy must be terrified. The creature began to walk away. Towards Golden Freddy. The animatronic wasn't bothered.

 **''Well, that wasn't helpful. What else is arround here?''** the creature muttered as he came closer.

 _ **''You took your time.''**_ Golden Freddy said, obviously startling the creature.

 **''So you _do_ say more then 'It's me.' Great.'' **he replied.

 _ **''I'm not too accepting of sarcasm.''**_ Golden Freddy warned. _**''I just have something for you to do... Do you still have that Freddy head?''**_

 **''How do you know about that?''** The creature replied. That just gave it away.

 _ **''I know a lot of things. You could say I 'have eyes everywhere'.''**_ Golden Freddy answered with a shrug. With a sigh, the creature brought out the head and showed Golden Freddy. He took it. **_''Good. I will see you soon...Tavu.''_** With that, he began to leave. He dropped something to the ground. **_''Soon...''_**

 **Tavu 'Nacam POV**

Tavu stared as the golden guy left. He was too familiar to Tavu. It didn't feel right. He walked forward to investigate the object he dropped. Bending down, he couldn't quite make it out without squinting. Seemed to be a picture of sorts. 5 childen... They were dressed in defined colours for some reason. Brown, purple, yellow, red, gold. That felt important. Just like the formation. Brown and purple were farthest forward while gold was farthest backward. Red and yellow were a bit closer then gold but behind brown and purple. It's a lot to take in. Tavu put it away and started to walk away. Behind him he heard some sort of chime. He quickly checked the clock on the wall nearby. 6am.

The guy from the Office dashed past Tavu. He didn't look back for one second. No way was he that terrified. Didn't seem too much to be scared of. Except Foxy of course. That guy was uncomfortably fast. Tavu slowly made his way toward the exit, glimpsing at Freddy and gang back on stage. Now that he thought about it, the night seemed to pass quickly. As he got to the exit, he stopped to look back. What on Earth was this place? He turned back to look at the exit to leave.

A Shadowy figure. It was sort of like Freddy. It just stood there. Perfectly in his way. It was quick to act, slamming a fist into Tavu's chest. Normally it wouldn't have done anything but this time was different. It really was unnaturally powerful and knocked him to the floor by the impact and the figure loomed over him, hand planted on his shoulder. _**''You can't leave. Not now. You must stay. He needs you to stay...''**_ It whispered before slamming it's other hand onto Tavu's face and knocking him out cold. _**''Stay with us... Be with us...''**_ it added as it slowly started to drag him away.

 **Freddy POV**

What was that guy? Freddy had never seen anything like that. Before the place opened, he had snuck off the stage to have some time to think. He sat on the table in the Back Room. Bonnie was with him. They were both confused. It said not to attack whoever was in the Office, he guessed it was the nightguard. He didn't really care about this new thing. All he cared about was the nightguard. He balled a fist thinking about him. There was one thing top of the list for Freddy. Not entertaining children. Not being the big cuddly animatronic the kids thought he was.

Bonnie slammed a fist into the table. **''Damn it! Another night gone by and _he_ still lives!'' **he exclaimed in annoyance. He always got angry when the nightguard lasted the night.

 **''Are you really sure it's _him_? You made plenty of mistakes before. Stuffed a lot of nightguards. None were actually **_**him**_ **.''** Freddy brought up, and Bonnie glared at him. His expression softened to an accepting one. He shook his head.

 **''Its odd. You said some kind of thing told you not to attack last night. Was he trying to get in the way, or help out?''** Bonnie asked. Freddy just shrugged. He had no idea, but he just seemed...trustable, in a way.

 **''To be honest, Bonnie... I don't trust him a lot. He came out of nowhere. Seems odd to me.''** Freddy said after a moments pause. He stood up off the table. **''C'mon, we'll have more nights to get our** _ **revenge.**_ **''** That was the one thing he really wanted. Revenge. Just thinking about it brought back terrible memories... Freddy ignored the memories and walked out of the Backroom with Bonnie right behind him.


	4. Mission

_**AN: Guest review:**_

 **okay. 1. Disorientation. 2. Where did I mention heights? 3. Crash landing. Explosion. Shields down. What happens when you've got nothing to protect your head and it got forced to a really tough surface really hard, say, by an animatronic? All in all, I'm not having Tavu ''tear the machines apart'' because that's just boring.**

 _ **Well, if you have looked at HRBF, you'd know I don't really follow lore much. Same applies here. Anything that may seem like its unlikely or impossible is there to avoid OP situations. For this story at least. Bothers you that much? Go read something else.**_

 **Freddy POV**

Another day in this hell gone by. Another night to kill. Freddy and the gang stood on stage, just waiting for midnight. But something odd came instead. A shadow in the form of Freddy. It motioned for him to follow and he did. The shadow lead Freddy to the backroom, and went in. Inside was one thing completely unexpected. That creature from last night was slumped against the wall, alive but still. Freddy was about to ask but the shadow was gone. Freddy stepped forward to the alien, kneeling down and gently shaking it.

Its 'head' sat on the table while the creature itself was visible. It opened its eyes and groaned a bit. **''What...happened?''** it said as it shook it's head.

 **''Are you okay?''** Freddy asked, curiously. **''And who are you?''** The creature stood up and growled lowly.

 **''Freddy, I'm fine.''** it replied. **''My name is Tavu. If I could just leave I would.''** He moved to grab his 'head' and put it on. **''But according to a shadow you, someone needs me here and I can't leave. Just great.''**

 **''Okay, Tavu. This may sound completely stupid to you, but is what you're wearing a suit?''**

 **''A su-what!? It's my armour! I don't have a suit. Not even on my home planet.''**

 **''Ah, right. Sometimes I miss the fact you aren't like a human.''** Freddy gave a casual shrug, turning to leave.

 **''Hold up.''** Tavu said, catching his attention. Freddy turned to see an oddly familiar picture being held by Tavu. **''Know what this means?''**

Freddy took a moment to stare into the image. Five kids in separate colors... Could it be...? **''Who gave you this?''** he asked. He had a sneaky suspicion he knew but no harm in checking.

 **''Some yellow bear. Sorta like you. Know him?''** Tavu replied. Freddy looked past him with a sigh.

 **''He's a friend.''** he answered. **''Golden Freddy. He's a real mystery. Always saying how he's trying to find someone to save us. Like that's gonna happen.''**

 **''Maybe he wanted us to talk like this. Maybe he sees something in me.''**

 **''You think he wants you to save us?''**

 **''Yeah.''**

 **Golden Freddy POV**

Golden Freddy sat In the Office, just slumped by the desk. He was staring at the Nightguard, who in turn was cowering in fear from him. Always the same... Golden Freddy sighed to himself. He was about ready to leave when heavy footsteps pounded down one of the halls. He turned his head to watch the entrance and the Nightguard did the same.

And there came Tavu, hanging on the door frame to not fly through the room entirely. Freddy was close behind him, oddly. The nightguard almost screamed. Amusing, but not ideal. Golden Freddy made a subtle motion to Freddy to pull Tavu away from the door as he teleported out of the office in a flash. Freddy grabbed Tavu's shoulders and yanked him backward down the them, Golden reappeared.

 **Tavu POV**

He immediately had questions.

 **''Why do you need me? Victim of chance?''** Tavu made gestures towards himself as he spoke.

 **''I am not entitled to say.''** Golden Freddy replied with a shake of his head.

 **''By who!?''**

 **''You will find out.''**

 **''Thanks. So helpful.''** Tavu rolled his eyes and turned his head away.

Gold gave a sigh that more of an unearthly groan. **''You will find the way to save us. Save Them. S. A. V. E. T. H. E. M.''** With that closing speech, he vanished.

 **''I don't agree with what he sees in you.''** Freddy said like it was a warning.

 **''You and me both.''** Tavu replied with a shrug. He walked off, and the not-so-cuddly bear didn't stop him.

His destination was the patterned curtains just past the dining area. Why the tables still had party hat on them, he had no idea.

He stopped.

There was a faint smell of cooking in the kitchen.

There was a faint sound of a string instrument from a room with 'Employees Only' on a sign on the door.

There was a sort of humming from the curtains, and it sounded...sad? Lonely? Tavu quickened his pace towards the curtains and pulled them open.

Foxy sat with his back to him, looking really unnaturally upset. When he heard footsteps, he didn't bother to turn around. **'"I don't need yer speeches, Freddy. Just leave me be, lad.''**

 **''Actually...''** Tavu started, rubbing a hand down the back of his head armor. Foxy became alert.

 **''Lad?''**

 **''How're you holding up, Foxy?''**

 **''Why da ye care?''**

 **''Apparently I'm supposed to save you lot?''**

 **''So ye talked with him?''**

 **''Gold? Yeah. I'm pretty damn skept-''**

 **''Lad, I need you.''**

 **''What for?''**

 **''I need you to listen. Talk to all of us for the week. You'll piece it together.''**

 **''What?''**

 **''I know you can, lad. I trust ye.''**


End file.
